


Precious Cargo

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Married Life, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: Damian was obviously upset. Just Some pillow talk.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Raven, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Precious Cargo

Raven walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off, leaving on the lamp next to Damian’s side of the bed.

“I know you’re still upset. “She said combing her freshly washed long hair. “Don’t bother denying it. I can feel it.”

A shirtless Damian was laying on their bed his attention on the book his hands were holding.

He glanced up his book to get a look at her figure. She was wearing one of his shirts, arms crossed, frowning at him. God, she always looked devastatingly beautiful no matter what she was wearing. So desirable. He couldn’t get enough of her. A part of him was still troubled after today’s events. He went back to reading his book.

He wouldn’t look at her because she’d see through him and know a new fear had arisen inside of him. This was something new for both.

But. They needed to talk.

Damian finally put the book on the bedside table, shut his eyes and sighed rubbing his temples. “I know you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself, even so, you can never be too careful.”

His emerald eyes softening, falling on her still flat stomach. “Circumstances have changed…you’re carrying precious cargo now.”

He was worried. Raven smiled warmly, walking to the bed, joining him and placing her hands atop his tanned broad shoulders.

“I admit I’m still getting used to it. But Damian, I assure you, our precious cargo is safe. We both are.” She moved her hands to his neck, drew his head down to meet her mouth and kissed him.

At her touch, their kiss turned hungry and intense. Damian rolled over, trapping her underneath his body. “I’m the leader of our team, everyone’s safety is my responsibility, including yours, as my co-leader.”

His skilled mouth working along her neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive spots he already knew, his lover’s breath pulsing hard and fast. But she had to ask.

“Damian…we haven’t had the time to discuss it. Are you happy with the news?” She nervously bit her lip, it was silly having a moment of insecurity. She blamed her hormones.

He stopped for a minute to cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into her intense violet eyes. “Of course, I’m happy beloved. Our child is a blessing.”

“Sill, we should let the team know, and our family. Although I believe, Jon already suspects. My morning sickness kicked in, this morning after training.”

Damian groaned, dreading the idea of having this conversation with his family. He could already hear Dick words ‘Welcome to the Superhero dad’s club.’ Jason’s jokes. Barbara and Cass would buy all the baby essentials and whatnot Gotham had to offer. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about facing overprotective Clark.

“He’d found out eventually, he’s half kryptonian and your adoptive brother.” His best friend has been waiting their bundle of joy since they got married, almost two years ago, in a couple of months.

“Maybe we should tell him tomorrow, otherwise he’ll start interrogating us” raven suggested, affectionately running her fingers through his thick, dark hair. “It cant be that bad.”

He raised his head and cocked it to one side, a questioning lift to his eyebrows.

“Knowing him, he’ll run around the tower spreading the joyous news to the rest of the world, before we get the chance to do it ourselves.”

Raven chuckled softly. Her little brother tends to get overexcited easily like a child. “Jon is trustworthy and family. I’m sure he can keep it a secret for a few days. But it’s only a matter of time before the truth slips out.” She looked at him expectantly.

“I can arrange a meeting with our family. I’ll call Alfred to let him know we will have breakfast with everyone Sunday morning.” He murmured encouragingly. “If you give me your word, you’ll be cautious, at least until your first trimester is over. The book says…” she recognized that overprotective, obsessed with control tone he used sometimes. Wait book.

“Book? Did you just…Is that what you were reading, entirely concentrated?” Her mouth dropped open.

“What? I need to gather all the information available so I know how to proceed. So naturally, I got some books. Also, I’m planning on calling Cyborg, we need proper equipment.” Damian explained logically.

“You’re unbelievable, Mr. Wayne.” She covered her face with both hands and laughed. A loud giggle escaped her lips.

“Well, Mrs. Wayne. I admit this caught me off guard. And I believe it’s time to get you out of that shirt.” He smirked mischievously, his hands slip under the garment and stroke her soft flesh. “You have idea how much I want you.”

“Maybe, if you didn’t ruin all my nightgowns, leaving them completely torn apart. I’d have something else to wear.” She whispered breathlessly, every inch felt as if he were lighting fire on her skin.

“I never heard you complain, as a matter of fact, I’d say you rather enjoy it, habibti.” His mouth crashed into hers, possessing, owning, in a way she could never imagine. His lips, firm and warm, tempting her until she was gasping for air. “There’s always the option of buying new ones for you. However, you must have realized by now I prefer you wearing nothing at all.” Damian whispered in her ear, kissing under her ear and down to her neck. Getting rid of the shirt, landing on the floor.

Her husband drank up the sight of her exposed body arched underneath him, lingering on her full breasts. He licked his lips.

He nuzzled into her neck. “Your scent drives me completely insane. And I’m hungry for you, my love.” He breathed out.

Raven gulped. She wanted him now. Badly. Her stomach growled in that moment. The pain of her empty stomach. She closed her eyes embarrassed. She couldn’t believe what she was about to say. But her stomach growled again, protesting the many hours after lunch. The last meal she managed to keep down. 

“Damian, love. I’m craving two things right now.”

“What is it, beloved?” Damian arched his eyebrow curious about what she needed.

“You, always, of course…and perhaps some waffles…topped with ice cream?” Raven smiled innocently. Feeling rather famished and shy interrupting in the middle of their lovemaking. 

“Right now? Isn’t it a bit early for the cravings…according to the book…” he didn’t finish. He knew that expression. There was no way he could say no.

“Please?” She pleaded as she tilted her head to the side, giving him an apologetic look.

Damian sighed, getting out of their bed. “Waffles and ice cream it is. Definitely, there’s no way we can keep hiding this from everyone.” He chuckled softly, massaged his temples trying to regain composure. “Stay here.” He stared at her adoringly and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Damian heard Raven say, a pleased smile on her face, he could tell. “I’m counting on it.” He let her know suggestively before leaving the room.

***

Bonus

The next day…  
  


It promised to be a sunny, tranquil day, no signs of a new mission or the alarm. When....

“YESSSSSSS!!! I KNEW IT.” The voice screaming in excitement of a certain half-kryptonian echoed through the Titans building. “CALL ME UNCLE JON FROM NOW ON. MY NIECE IS ON THE WAY.”  
  



End file.
